Molestando a un Vulturi
by LittleBlissBellamy
Summary: Emmett & Nessie, hartos de que los Vulturi siempre interfiera con su familia, deciden tomar venganza,  con ayuda de su pequeña, pero malévola lista. ¿Saldrá ilesa la guardia Italiana? OoC.
1. Planes

Emmett Pov.

En tres días Edward, Bella y Renesmee debían estar en Volterra con los Vulturi, para comprobar que mi sobrina seguía siendo inofensiva, sin ponzoña y bla, bla , bla. Igual que cada año, solo que en esta ocasión el fruto de una luna de miel ya contaba con tres años cronológicos y dieciséis físicos, desde hace un par de meses había dejado de crecer, y comprendiendo que el hippie Italiano solo utilizaban su "chequeo" para tener oportunidad de persuadir a mi familia de unirse a ellos, comenzó a enojarse.

-no entiendo porque debemos de ir cada a año a Volterra, ¡deje de crecer hace meses!, ¿Qué más necesitan ver? – Nessie halo sus risos cobrizos con desesperación, mala señal!

-¡oh vamos monstruito! Tienes suerte, no todos podemos ir a Italia cada año sin Alice y su trastornó por las compras, aunque en cierto modo te apoyo, también estoy harto de los PAP.- ¿¡porque ellos tenían que ser la ley vampírica y no nosotros? ¡Carlisle es más sexy que Aro!

Mi sobrina cambio su cara de enojo y frustración por una confusa.

-¿huh, los que?- enarco una ceja.

-Los PAP!, dios, ¿no sabes que es una abreviatura o qué? Policías Ancianos Pedófilos, ¿ya?- bufo molesta y su rostro formo un claro emoticón de Messenger frustrado.

-see, como sea, ayúdame a cerrar la maleta, mis padres no tardan en volver de la agencia de viajes.- suspiro derrotada, no me gustaba verla así, ¿con quién molestaría a Edward si perdía a la Nessie divertida?

-Ness, no me gusta verte así tan…Jasper.- sip, definitivamente cuando se deprimían lucían igual.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que vallas feliz a Volterra?

-Gracias por preocuparte tío oso, pero en realidad no hay mucho que pued…- sus ojos centellaron con maldad y por poco puedo ver el foco que apareció sobre su cabeza.

¡Diablos!

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada de Homero Simpson antes de comerse una dona?- en ese momento temí por mí, ¿Qué clase de cruel destino me deparaba?, ¿saldría vivo de esta?, ¿¡donde estaba Alice para decírmelo?, ¡¿Por qué me pregunto tantas cosas?

-en realidad, Emmett, si hay algo que puedas hacer… ¡bwajajajaa!- ¡santas zanahorias con limón! Podría jurara que todo se obscureció y detrás de la hija de Bella apareció un rayo malvado.

Oh esperen, me recargue en el enchufe de luz.

-¿Q-que quieres que haga?.- si había algo que asustara al gran Emmett, eso esa: a) Alice sedienta de Liverpool o b) Renesmee planeando algo oh c) que Rose me deje sin sexo, ugh. En este caso, empleemos la opción b)

-Una lista.- agrego con simpleza… ¿solo eso? Bah, olviden que le tengo miedo a esa niña cobriza.

-así que… ¿una lista?, ¿sobre qué?- la comisura derecha de su labio se elevo hasta que hizo una perfecta replica de la sonrisa torcida de Edward.

-sobre cómo se molesta a un Vulturi.- mi cara debía ser un poema, ¿molestar a los viejos? No gracias, quiero vivir. Además, retiro lo dicho, Carlie vuelve a asustarme.

-¡¿enloqueciste? ¡si le tocas la capa a alguno te asesinaran! Y yo soy muy joven para morir.

-no seas nena Emmett, ¡y no eres joven, tienes 175 años!

-exacto, soy joven, sacrifica a Carlisle, tiene más de 300.-

-déjame terminar.- aun tenia la mueca malévola, cielos.

-de acuerdo, continua- la mire con ojos entrecerrados, ella no tenía miedo y se notaba bastante entusiasmada.

-no vamos a necesitar a los demás clanes, ni siquiera a todos los Cullen, solo seremos nosotros dos, y nuestra pequeña y maquiavélica lista.- abrió un cajón de su buro, tomo una hoja en blanco, una pluma con incrustaciones de diamante (fue Alice) y me sonrió de nuevo.- y bien, ¿me ayudaras?

Batió las pestañas e hizo un bonito puchero, aww.

-¡está bien, está bien! Pero no hagas eso.- exclamo un "wii" y escribió hasta llenar la mitad de la hoja con perfecta caligrafía, lo heredo de mí.

-¿Qué escribiste mocosa?- planto el papel frente a mí, mostrándome su contenido, me agradaba lo que veía, y a la vez me atemorizaba,

-¡Listo te toca a ti!

-¿Qué se supone que escriba?

-solo hazlo – susurro amenazante, fulminándome con la mirada.

Comencé a deslizar la pluma por lo que quedaba en blanco.

-de acuerdo, muéstrame que escribiste.- increíble que una niña de tres años me manejara así, ¡necesito terapia!

Me miro de nuevo, esta vez con una cantidad de maldad que superaba a la de… ¿Qué les parece más malvado? ¿El señor Burns, o plancton?

Una recomendación, no vean estas caricaturas contienen mucha estupidez digna de un humano aburrido…en fin, volviendo al tema:

-¿Qué tal?- me esforcé, hay que reconocerlo.

-¡Perfecto! Ahora, que empiece la venganza.- bueno, ahora empiezo a dudar de su salud mental, pero la chica tiene razón, ¡nadie se mete con el clan Cullen y sale intacto!

¡Vendettaaa!

**HOLA! :D para quien ya leyó el capitulo no editado y con la lista, no habrá problema, pero para quien no :S una disculpa, estaba infringiendo las normas de , y tuve que mejorarlo, en fin en los siguientes capítulos pondré el numero que corresponda ¿ok?**

**Besos,Bliss.**


	2. Volterra

**Disclaimer**: Tristemente los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos para mi diversión y la suya.

**Wooorale! Siete reviews :) & varias alertas & Add a favoritos :3 muchisimas gracias, su opinión es muy importante pero mejor dejo que Emmett & Nessie hagan de las suyas…**

Emmett Pov.

Mire por enésima vez la pequeña hoja que reposaba entre mis dos maletas residentes en mi cama mientras la 'pequeña' Renesmee corría de un lado a otro metiendo sabrá-dios-que-cosas en la segunda maleta de piel italiana. Realmente me estaba asustando, esa sonrisa de maniaca y los ojos de loca tampoco me ayudaban a relajarme; sentía unas ganas enormes de arrinconarme en posición fetal y chuparme el dedo pulgar.

-¡quita esa cara tío Emmett, actúas como si yo fuera Michael Jackson y tu el niño inocente!- agradecería estar con ese tipo pedófilo, pero ¡NO! En su lugar estoy viendo como un Cullen prepara la masacre de toda la familia, ¡Que hice yo para merecer esto! ¿Soy demasiado sexy acaso?

-Dime algo Carlie, ¿Por qué debo ser yo el que te acompañe a Volterra?- entrecerró los ojos mirando en mi dirección, con un gruñido resonando en su garganta.- ¡no me malinterpretes Nessie! Estoy más que dispuesto a molestar a esas sanguijuelas policiacas, pero, ¿Por qué no te llevas a Jasper o a Esme?

Puso los ojos en blanco, si era obvio, Jasper era demasiado emo y antiguo como para molestar algo y Esme seguramente los abrazaría en vez de intentar causarles desdicha.

-sencillamente por la ley de duende, y porque amo a demasiado a mi abuela.- bien, me sentí herido, ¿no amaba a su tío oso?

-¿Qué pepinos es eso de la _ley del duende_?-

-fácil: a donde valla Jasper, Alice estará presente, es totalmente inquebrantable.- bueno ahora ya lo sabía, pero eso no le quitaba el suspenso a mi duda, ¿Por qué yo?

En ese momento la cerradura de la puerta resonó en mi sensible (si aunque suene gay) sentido auditivo indicando la llegada de *Chabela y Edgar, mejor conocidos por Bella y Edward.

-Renesmee volvimos, ¿estás lista? El avión sale en cinco horas.

-¡Oye, ¿ese no es mi Elmo cosquillas?- sentí su mirada achocolatada taladrar mis manos, sip, estaba en problemas.

-¿Cuál? ¿Este? ¡No como crees! Este es solo mi…humm, mi… pijama, ¡si mi pijama!- entonces todo ocurrió muy deprisa,-aun para mí- sentí a Renesmee halar el suave peluche gruñendo amenazadoramente en mi dirección.

-¡Suéltalo, es mío!

-¡Mentira! Lo abandonaste hace tres años, estaba solo y yo cuide de él, ¡Ya eh curado las heridas que le dejaste con tu traición!

-¡No! Lo mío con la consola wii es algo pasajero, ¡Elmo te amo!- chillo al borde del llanto, mientras el peluche reía, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo en un momento tan critico?

-Aléjate de el Cullen, no te necesita más, ahora está conmigo!, ¡Suelta!- continuamos forcejeando con débil fuerza para no lastimarlo cuando el leve chirrido de la puerta nos saco del pleito.

Por costumbre volteamos la mirada hacia la puerta donde se encontraba un Jasper que nos observaba como si tuviéramos un tercer ojo, irradiando miedo.

-Hummm, puedo explicarlo.- murmure tratando de arreglar las cosas, aunque claro estaba que el señor 'controlo todo lo que sientes' iba a fastidiarme un largo tiempo por esto.

-Nessie, tus padres…humm, están en casa…cabaña, la eh, buscando…te?, con permiso.- increíble, en lo que llevaba de eternidad jamás había visto tartamudear a un vampiro.

Mi hermano se retiro lentamente como si temiera que lo atacáramos si se movía deprisa, cuando cerró la puerta sentí la suave textura abandonar la palma de mis manos; esa criatura malévola aprovecho mi momento de debilidad y se llevo lo que más amaba; después de Rose, mi familia, mi habitación, mis consolas de videojuegos…etc.

-M-I-O! - se mofo antes de salir disparada hacia la cabaña de sus padres.- ¡Muévete Emmett, necesito de ti!

Cerré de un solo golpe la maleta abundante de ropa y cosas para entretenerme repitiendo el acto con la otra donde eran escondidas nuestra mini sala de tortura Vulturi

….

-¿Qué están diciendo?- grito Bella exasperada.

-¡Que queremos quedarnos un par de semanas con la guardia Vulturi para aprender sus técnicas!- respondí con el mismo tono de voz que mi cuñada, ¡esta era la tercera vez que se lo decía!

-¡No ese tipo de que, perfecto idiota!- lanzo un gruñido capaz de asustar a un enorme oso, ahora sabía algo: Jamás hagas enojar a Bells.

-¡No le grites a mi tío Emmett!- demando Nessie señalando a su madre con su dedo.

-¡No le levantes la voz a tu madre Renesmee!- salto Edward que hasta el momento había permanecido cayado, ridículo monje dalay.

-¡No le grites a mi sobrina!- salte en defensa de ella mientras recordaba una noche de pasión con mi esposa. _¡Toma eso lector de mentes! _

-¡No me grites Emmett!- respondió con la furia reflejada en los ojos y cierto nivel de trauma en sus fracciones debido a mis memorias… ¡oh si soy grande!

-De acuerdo hablemos como gente madura, ¿Por qué quieren quedarse con los Vulturi?

_*Pa panamericano turururu…_

-¡Emmett esto es serio!

-Queremos aprender técnicas de ellos, ya sabes son geniales peleando y aprender nunca está de más, por favor sabemos cuidarnos.- la pequeña saco su mejor técnica, batió insistentemente las pestañas e hizo sobresalir su labio inferior.

-Les garantizo que nada le pasara a la pequeña Nessie, regresaremos sanos y salvos.

_¿Si? Por favor, anda se que quieres dejarnos ir, no te resistas deseas que estemos con los ancianos andaa…!_

-Oh muy bien, pero cuidado con que le pase algo a mi niña Emmett.

Después de quien sabe cuántas despedidas empalagosas, sermones aburridos y constantes amenazas hacia mi persona llegamos al aeropuerto, le deje una carta a Rose que en esos momentos estaba de compras con Alice diciéndole que no se preocupara volveríamos dentro de unas semanas y que la amaba mucho.

-¡Mamá ya basta no me iré por mucho tiempo…aah, no…respiro…!

-Bella te recuerdo que Carlie es mitad humana, y necesita respirar.- irrumpí cuando note que el pálido color de Renesmee comenzaba a tornarse morado.

Omitamos la parte en la que Bella se disculpa por casi haber asfixiado a su única hija y vallamos directo a cuando estuvimos dentro de avión.

-¿Nessie?

-Hummm.- le envié una mirada solo para darme cuenta que se encontraba gloriosamente entretenida con su consola de videojuegos portátil.

-¿Qué haces?- no, no estoy ciego, pero si aburrido y necesito platicar de lo que sea.

-¡Pelando pepinos! ¿Qué te parece que hago?

-¡Es para platicar contigo señorita limón!

-¿Limón?- me miro extrañada.

-Si por agria!

-Limítate a jugar con tu PSP Emmett.- hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

Desidi hacerle caso, gane todos los niveles de Super Mario Bros innumerables veces hasta que comenzaron a escucharse ronquidos alrededor… ¡Todos dormían! Incluso la chica cobriza de mi derecha, Oh no, no en mi guardia Cullen.

Renesmee POV.

-Oye Ness, ¿quieres escuchar un chiste?

-No.- me acurruque más contra la nada **c**ómoda almohada, intentando conciliar el sueño y ¿Por qué no? Ignorar a mi tío.

-¿sabes que le dice Jasper a Alice?- de acuerdo, el me ignoro a mi.- Me corto las venas, ¿o me las dejo largas?

Al concluir la frase exploto en carcajadas, que en otra situación hubieran resultado contagiosas.

-¡Mi tío Jasper no es emo! – le fruncí el seño, todo sentimiento de sueño y pereza habían desaparecido.

-¡Espera, espera, tengo otro!

-oh no…

-¿Qué hace Aro arriba de un tractor?

-¿puedes guardar silencio? A diferencia de ti, yo si necesito dormir, como todo… ¿Aro? ¡Ese tipo ni siquiera sabe de la existencia de los autos!

-¡sembrando el pánico!- mi rostro debía estar para fotografía, podía sentir la mueca de mis labios que se negaba a sonreír, y el seño aun fruncido por su mal chiste sobre mi tío.

Todo se me paso cuando sentí el flash cegarme la vista.

-¡¿Qué demonios?...¡Emmett! – grite parpadeando insistentemente para deshacerme de las secuelas del _flash._

_-_¿Qué? Tú dijiste, perdón corrijo, pensaste eso del _rostro para foto_.- le pregunte con la mirada a que se refería antes de darme cuenta que tenia la mano sobre su antebrazo.- bueno felicidades, serás una excelente camarógrafa, sabes cuándo capturar un momento épico.

-Tío por favor, necesito descansar, no podemos molestar a los _PAP _ si yo me estoy cayendo del sueño…

-¡Espera!

-¿¡QUE?

-¿Qué le dice Jacob a Seth?- suspire cansada física y mentalmente, no había nada que hacer excepto seguirle la corriente.

-no lo sé, ¿Qué le dice?

-¡nada, los perros no hablan!- varias personas de nuestro asientos cercanos nos miraban curiosos, otros irritados y algunos más divertidos.

-¿sabes algo? Voy a ignorarte durante las próximas dos horas que nos quedan de viaje, adiós.- dije mientras me colocaba ambos audífonos y buscaba la canción más escandalosa que residía en mi Ipod alias Plug in Baby, ¡bendito sea Muse!

Los parpados comenzaron a pesarme cuando de los ruidosos solos de guitarra salto a los tranquilos acordes de unintended, la obscuridad empezó a segarme y lo último que escuche fue la protesta de mi tío ¿Por qué no empaque mi pijama? Ah cierto, no duermo.

Raro.

-Nessie.- susurro una voz lejana al tiempo que mi cuerpo se sacudía levemente.- ¡Renesmee!, ¡Carlie! ¿Jacoba?, ¡Bella Jr!, ¡mini Edward!... ¡muévete, somos los últimos!, ¡Hey, arriba!

-hummp- rezongue a esa vocecilla molesta.- cinco minutos más mamá.

-¿Mamá? Valla de verdad esta dormida.- ¡dios! ¿Era mucho pedir dormir un rato?

-En realidad, no lo es, ¡Pero a menos de que quieras que el avión regrese a Forks te recomiendo levantarte de una buena vez!

-Ugh que asco, babeas.- musito con repugnancia haciendo una mueca que daba referencia a su tono de voz.

-No me importa, tengo sueño, hambre y sueño. ¿Me cargas tío Emm?

-Lo haría pequeña, pero sería un poco extraño que un hombre lleve cincuenta kilos en maletas y cincuenta en una persona en brazos.

-Peso cuarenta y ocho - masculle medio dormida, pisándole los talones a mi gigantesco familiar. Sip, al fin habíamos llegado a Volterra.

**Hola gente hermosa! (: ¿me extrañaron? XD yo a ustedes si :D pero aquí les traigo un nuevo cap, espero lo disfruten & me dejen su Review :D debe tener una buena cantidad para que continúe…¡su opinión es mi Musa!**

**Pásense por mi nuevo fic, 'Cuida de mi corazón' que aun estoy editando ^^ para próximamente subir el Prefacio. **

**Besos,Bliss.**

***Pa panamericano: canción extrañamente pegajosa ¬¬ **


	3. Nessie vs Jane, Emmett vs Kellan?

Disclaimer: Si los personajes fueran míos ya tendría cuatro hijos con Jasper & dos con Carlisle, por desgracia son de Meyer, solo la trama es mia…¡Róbala & Jane te tortura!

Emmett POV.

La pequeña criatura somnolienta me pisaba los talones, casi llegábamos al sitio donde podíamos tomar un taxi hacia el castillo cuando una chica enredo sus brazos en mi cintura por detrás.

— ¡¿Qué demonios? — grite cuando su calor corporal me tomo por sorpresa.

—¡Ahhh no puedo creerlo, Kellan Lutz! — Soltó un gritillo adhiriendo sus brazos alrededor de mis costados— ¡No te das una mínima idea de cuánto te amo, eres el hombre más perfecto sobre la faz de la tierra!

—¿Quién coño es…

— ¡Hazme un hijo Kellan! — muy bien, punto número uno: ¡No me llamo Kellan!, punto numero dos: ¿Cómo se atreve a confundirme con ese sujeto?, punto numero tres: Soy casado y la chica no debe usar una talla superior al 32B, mal por ella.

—escucha chiquilla no sé quien pantuflas sea 'Kellan' pero yo amiguita, soy Emmett, E-M-M-E-T-T!

—¿Quieres decir que no eres kellan? — sus ojos se humedecieron.

_¡Señor dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza la empaqueto hacia Japón!_

Esperen, ya soy fuerte.

—No pequeña, soy un Cull…

— ¡Madre mia es Kellan Lutz! — esta era una voz aun mas chillona, rayos ¡NO! Esto sube mi ego peligrosamente.

Para sorpresa mia la tipita me soltó y corrió en dirección opuesta a la mia de donde provino el grito anterior, la seguí con la mirada ¿y con que me encuentro? ¡Con un Emmett humano! El muy animal se pavoneaba frente a las chicas, robándome fans y personalidad.

—Tio Emm, relájate…Vamos, deja de gruñirle…¡Vulturis! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Vulturis!

—¡No me digas que me calme Nessie, ese tipo es mi yo humano, y no puede haber más de un Emmett en toda la faz de la tierra!

— ¡Mira es Oprah! — señalo energéticamente en la dirección opuesta a mi 'enemigo'.

—No caeré en tus sucios jueguitos Cullen, ¡Pagaras por tratar de imitarme, humano absurdo!

—Por favor vámonos, quiero molestar a los chicos malos de Volterra. — bajo la mirada y su labio inferior sobresalió.

_¡También Alice pagara por enseñarle a hacer pucheros convincentes!_

—¡Esto no se quedara así, Lutz! — el chico me miro divertido, ¿¡se burlaba de mi acaso?

—¡Espera tio Emm! — puso sus manos delante mío antes de que corriera a arrancarle la cabeza— Hay cosas más importante en que pensar como… ¿Qué haremos cuando Aro toqueteé nuestras manos en busca de chismes frescos?

—¿Eso es más importante que golpear a ese sujeto de ahí? ¡Bah! Sencillo, tú usas tu don para transmitirle solo lo que quieras, y yo no permito que me toque.

— ¡Eres un genio! — exclamo abrazándome con cariño, ¿no es adorable esta niña? Nada comparada con su padre.

— Lo sé pequeña, ahora, en marcha!— ¿les cuento los detalles de nuestro camino del aeropuerto al castillo? Naa, mejor adelantemos hasta la parte en donde llegamos a la 'Casa hogar para vampiros especiales'

— ¡Renesmee querida, pensé que no llegarían hasta dentro de dos días!. — ¿Y yo qué? ¡ ¿Estoy pintado acaso? — ¡Oh Emmett, cuanto hace desde la última vez que nos vimos?

_Mmm no mucho, hace ¿seis años tal vez? Sip, cuando intentaron sacrificar a todo el clan._

—No mucho, me alegra verlos. — soy un hipócrita, pero el lo es aun mas, es decir: ¡mírenlo! Esta escaneándonos con la mirada en busca de Alic..

— ¿No los acompañan Alice y Edward? — _¡por supuesto! Es solo que se volvieron invisibles._

—No, emm vera tenemos algunos planes con ustedes, si no les molesta. — dijo Nessie mirando al piso. Aro extendió una mano en su dirección con curiosidad reflejada en la mirada, ella tomo su extremidad.

— ¡Oh por supuesto! Estaríamos encantados de que puedan quedarse un tiempo con nosotros, y será todo un honor enseñarles como matar licántropos — ¡¿PERO QUE CUERNOS ACABAS DE HACER RENESMEE! — ¿Tu también estas deseoso de aprender Emmett?

Estiro la mano de nuevo, esta vez en mi dirección ¿Qué hacer? Sencillo.

—¿Qué hace? — mire con indignación su cebollesca mano. — Cree que todos somos como ustedes ¿cierto? ¡Pues es mentiraa! Todavía existimos vampiros no bisexuales, y discúlpeme Aro pero no estoy dispuesto a tener un conflicto con mi mujer por su culpa, ¡Hump!

¿Alguna vez vieron una carita así: O_O en su Messenger? Pues Renesmee y Aro tenían la misma expresión.

—Humm, claro lo lamento— murmuro pensativo— ¡Pero que descortés soy! Heidi no tarda en llegar con el 'aperitivo' ¿gustan acompañarnos?

Me ardió la garganta solo de pensar en la sangre dulce de toda esa gente, Agh.

—Sabes que somos 'vegetarianos' pero gracias de todas formas.

—Cierto, cierto. ¿Nos acompañaran a la mesa principal a esperar? Toda la guardia se encuentra ahí reunida y creo que les alegrara verles de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de negarlo de nuevo para poder planear el primer punto de la lista, cuando me fui interrumpido por la vocecilla de porcelana.

—¡seria encantador, por supuesto que aceptamos!

—Magnifico, entonces vamos, por aquí por favor.

Resumamos porque esto se pone aburrido: señor Aro nos indico el camino, antes de llegar Nessie tomo mi mano y me explico todo el proceso para fastidiar a Jane con el punto número uno de nuestra amada, pequeña y perversa lista.

Llegamos, todos estaban sentados con cara de 'comeré lo que camine y tenga pulso' (puse a Carlie detrás de mi), los salude haciendo el símbolo de la paz con la mano y un asentimiento de cabeza, tomamos asiento en medio de los gemelos malvados, yo a la derecha de Alec y Ness a la izquierda de Jane.

¡Comencemos!

— ¿Alec? — llame tocando su hombro con la punta de mi dedo índice, con miedo por supuesto a que se me lanzara por tocar su saco James Bond, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese tipo con Alec? No lo sé, pero en serio estoy preparado para intentar limpiar el piso con él o para implorar que no me queme.

Solo me dirigió una mirada careciente de expresión, mmm olvídenlo si tiene expresión: _aburrimiento_.

_Continua._

Renesmee tenía su mano sobre mi rodilla.

—¿Alec? — llame de nuevo, un poco mas confiado. — ¡Alec!, ¡coño, estas sordo o ¿qué?

Me gruño pero no se molesto en verme de nuevo, estúpido niño fresa.

— ¡Alec!, ¡Alec!, ¡Aleeec! ¡Aaaleeec! ¡Aaaaleeeec! ¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¡Alec! ¡si tu, el niño con corte champiñón *Herdez! ¡el hermano de la rubia macabra! ¡psss! ¡oyeeee, psss! ¡Debo decirte algo de…suma importancia para la guardia! ¡Voltea o te embarazas!

¿¡QUE? — volvió la cabeza hacia mi enseñado los dientes y con un leve tic en el ojo derecho.

¡Hola! — sonreí con fingida alegría mientras agitaba mi mano frente a su 'bello rostro'. Puso ojos en blanco, volteo de nuevo la mirada y mascullo un _tenía que ser Cullen._

¡Y nadie, nadie ofende a el clan más sensual sobre toda la faz de la tierra!

— ¿Alec? ¿Alec? ¿Alec? ¿Alec? —me asegure de que por cada repetición de su nombre mi sexy dedo presionara contra su hombro. — ¡Aleeec! ¡Aleec! ¡Miraamee! ¡la sensualidad de Emmett te impulsa a voltear! ¡Aleeec!

—¡Maldita sea, ¿Qué demonios quieres? ¡no puedo escuchar ni lo que pienso, dime de una…

— ¿No puedes? Bueno, Edward sí es una lástima que se encuentre en Forks porque de lo contrario ya sabría toda tu vida sexual… ¡espera, no tienes! — estalle en carcajadas, fue gracioso hay que reconocerlo.

—¡AGH, Eres odioso! No sé cómo Aro pudo darte asilo en el castillo, ¡ni siquiera sé cómo te permitieron entrar a Volterra…eres, eres..

— ¡Alto!

— ¡¿Qué? — el tic se pronunciaba mas, en ambos ojos… ¡soy un genio!

—Aun no te eh dicho nada, ¿podrías prestarme atención? — coloco ambos dedos sobre las sienes, inspiro profundamente y susurro: 'muy bien, habla'

— ¡Renesmee quiere una cita contigo! — todos los ahí presentes volvieron diferentes miradas hacia mi persona, unas sorprendidas, otras- ok solo una persona- fulminándome y otra, esperanzada.

Sucio pedófilo.

— ¡Eso no es más que una sucia y vil…—comenzó con la terquedad de su madre, dícese: Bella.

Entro el anciano fundador de la policía corrupta, Aro. ¡Oh! Olvide decirles que fue a recibir a la vampiresa sensual pesca humanos.

—Buon pomeriggio, onorevoli Volturi, che accompagna Cullen

—Hazlo— indique a mi sobrina quien de inmediato poso la mano en la extremidad de Jane por debajo de la mesa, de acuerdo al plan.

La siguiente reacción fue la sorpresiva mirada del gnomo rubio sobre la cobriza y luego, el punto número uno de la lista realizado.

— ¡NOO PIEDAD JANE! ¡BASTAAA! ¡AGH! ¿QUE HIZE PARA…AGGH! ¡DUELEE! ¡DUELEE! ¡QUIERO A MI MAMI! ¡HAAY! ¡HAAY!

Nessie se retorcía como si a una lombriz le aplicaras limón y sal, frente a las narices de Aro que alternaba su mirada entre la chica moribunda con lastima y Jane, con furia.

— ¡Detente niña, le haces daño a la nieta de Carlisle!

—pe-Pero… ¡No estoy…

— ¡Alto! — grito de nuevo con preocupación, ¿Por qué? Ni idea. — No sabes cuándo detenerte ¿verdad? ¡Alec, detenla!

_¡Perfetto!_

Su gemela ya reposaba la cabeza sobre la mesa mirando al vacio y sin aparente señal de vida.

— ¡Oh muchísimas gracias señor Aro, no tiene una menor idea de lo mucho que le agradezco haberme salvado de ese dolor infernal, sniff, ¿Por qué hay gente mala en el mundo? — abrazo al amigo de Carlisle y al mirarlo entre las pestañas, hizo un puchero que conmovería hasta a un oso invernando.

—No hay problema pequeña, Jane jamás volverá a molestarte mmm, ¿Alec?

— ¿Maestro?

—No quiero que esto se vuelva a repetir, ¿entiendes? — Asintió— por ende, quiero que cuides del pequeño retoño de nuestro apreciado Edward. Si vuelvo a recibir una queja sobre la obsesión maniaca por torturar personas de tu hermana te quedaras sin cazar tres meses.

—Voy a matarte— articulo Nessie con los labios antes de que Alec tomara su mano y la guiara fuera de la 'mesa principal'.

**¡Heey! :D ¿les gusto? XD en lo personal lo encontré aburrido, ¿me merezco un review o una hora siendo torturada por Jane? :X si señores, a Alec le encanta Renesmee ¬¬ ¡gracias por los 8 reviews anteriores, los ame & perdón si no respondí alguno :S!**

**Besos,Bliss.**


	4. Karma Aro y Sulpicia

Disclaimer: Aunque a veces me prestan a Jasper & a Carlisle, todos son de Meyer.

**Para Neofita13, con muchísimo empeño & cariño.**

_2.-Piensa en la vida sexual de Aro y Sulpicia y luego haz que este te toque para que vea lo que piensas._

Preocupación. Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen. Swan. Venganza. Karma.

_¡Oh que eh hecho!_

Asi es, me encuentro en mi habitación terriblemente preocupado. No volví a ver a la pequeña Nessie desde que el gemelo de Jane se la llevo, y sus propias palabras me advirtieron: '_Voy a matarte'_

Lo esperado ocurrió cuando la puerta se abrió salvajemente dejando ver a una cobriza bastante enojada.

— ¡TU! — Azoto la puerta detrás de ella y me señalo acusadoramente con el dedo índice.

Los ojos comúnmente achocolatados se volvieron de un negro terrible que me recordaba al café de olla.

— ¡YO! — Respondí con falsa alegría. Sabía que no iba a lastimarme con fuerza física pero su intelecto macabro podía hacer _llorar _incluso a Jasper; Técnicamente hablando por supuesto, ¡Y maldición! Yo le ayude cuando decidió buscar venganza en el cabello de Jazz…jamás volveré a jugar así con el Karma.

— ¡¿Tienes idea en lo que me acabas de meter con Alec? ¡Me pidió una cita! ¡UNA C-I-T-A!

La cajita de diferentes colores, asegurando mi bienestar.

—Sé que es una cita, no necesitas deletrearlo. —Gruño mostrando los dientes. Le lance la caja de _'Rainbow Nerds' _ a la cara. Sus pupilas se agrandaron como cuando en los Simpson alguien ingería drogas.

—Emmett…—susurro con un hilillo de voz. —Cre-crees que con esto es… ¿suficiente?

Lance otra caja solo de color azul a sus brazos.

—Yo-yo, no puedo…no debo, Alec…cita..huuh. — Balbuceaba entre cada palabra dificultándome formar un enunciado coherente, en fin… ¿Importa? Claro que no, soy un vampiro y ustedes no.

—No te resistas a ellos, tu naturaleza ordena que saborees uno a uno. Como si el 2012 llegara después. — Por costumbre mordió su labio inferior, hizo una mueca de resignación antes de echar a correr y encerrarse en su habitación.

Comenzaba a hacerse obscurecer en la hermosa Volterra, a mi me importaba en lo mas mínimo que momento del día viviéramos, pero con Nessie era otra historia. Si dejaba que durmiera hasta tarde por la mañana estaría de malas y gritándole a todo el mundo.

Sería difícil hacerla dormir, ahh…saquemos la artillería pesada.

— ¡Oh pequeña Nessie mira la hora, ya es muy tarde!

—Mentira, es temprano para un vampiro. — Constantes 'Clicks' me indicaron que ella estaba bastante entretenida con una consola de videojuegos, Hurra.

—Cierto, pero tú eres solo la mitad…además si no te duerme, va a venir Alec y te va a violar… ¡Y TE VA A VIOLAR! — me miro horrorizada, entrecerró los ojos se levanto y me dedico una sonrisa marca Edward.

—Hummp, ¿Por qué habría de querer violarme? — Abrió los ojos como platos antes de alzar una ceja con incredulidad.

— ¡Porque es un pedófilo sediento de sexo! —No era ningún insulto hacia el mencionado, lo entendía. Si yo hubiera pasado encerrado en un castillo desde el AC (No queridos lectores, no hablamos del 'Antes de Cristo' intento referirme al 'Antes de la Comedia') sin más compañía que el homosexual de Aro y mi hermana también desearía llevarme a alguien lindo a la cama.

— ¿Sabes? Cambie de opinión, me voy a dormir.

·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·_·

Si si si, ya conocen el resto: '_Al día siguiente'_

—Estem, ¿podrías explicarme por qué tengo la cámara de tía Rose?

—Oh por supuesto, veras la misión del día de hoy es tomar todas las fotos que puedas a Sulpicio, con diferentes expresiones: ojos cerrados y muecas de placer por ejemplo. —Me miro anonadada, miro la cámara y después me miro de nuevo.

Alzo tímidamente la mano como solíamos hacerlo cuando asistíamos a la escuela.

— ¿Si Nessie?

—Se llama Sulpicia. — corrigió intentando contener una carcajada.

—Lo sé, pero creo que le queda mejor 'Sulpicio', a fin de cuentas estar casada con Aro no debe de ser ningún motivo para llamarse de otra forma.

Exploto en sonoras y musicales risas.

— ¡Bien bien bien, debemos ponernos a trabajar así que…¡en marcha! — sus carcajadas cesaron.

—Un momento, ¿Y que se supone que harás tu mientras yo hago de paparazzi de Volterra?

Saque rápidamente mi hermosa cámara LG verde de mi bolsillo, mi bebe. Mi Rose Jr.

—Yo querida…—imite el ruido de la música de suspenso. — ¡Voy a fotografiar al señor Aro!

Hizo un saludo militar con una sonrisa en los labios y se marcho a cumplir con su deber.

_¡JA, en tu cara Jasper! No tengo una historia de trauma militar, pero Ness me respeta como tal._

Soy genial haciendo rimas.

Inspeccione el aire para cerciorarme de que tenía el camino libre, así fue.

Me deslizaba sigilosamente por los pasillos medievales del castillo

— ¡Pan pan pan pan pan pan pan…¡pirulii…pirulii! Chan chan chan chaaan…!* — Me recargue contra la pared al identificar el aroma de Aro; olía a suavitel momentos mágicos, a polvo y a humedad.

Primer Flash: ojos cerrados y labios entre abiertos.

Segundo Flash: Mirando al techo con la mandíbula abierta.

Tercer Flash: con cara de 'Oh si, Emmett si'

Cuarto y quinto Flash: cara de '¡Oh si Emmett, voy a matarte!'

¿Qué tal, ¿huh? ¡Rose Jr. Es maravillosa! Cinco _'Flashes'_ en cinco segundo.

— ¿Qué tal tu día? ¿Bien? ¡Maravilloso el mío también! Hummp, ¡Adiós! — dije tan rápido como el vampirismo me lo permitió. Antes de salir huyendo hacia mis aposentos.

_Google: _

Si están pensando que soy un sucio depravado, no están equivocado…Bueno solo un poco, en realidad lo encontré buscando nuevas posiciones para sorprender a Rose.

En fin, en resumen: El porno en internet no es lo mío...hasta hoy… ¡Ne es broma! Solo necesito un video y listo.

¡Resumen rápido! Renesmee me entrego las fotos, y yo le pedí que esperara afuera. Obedeció, me prepare y después de aproximadamente media hora; la hice pasar.

—Estaba esperándote. — Sople un objeto largo que sostenía elegantemente entre los dedos. Una pipa.

—Esto… claro. Y dime ¿de cuando para acá tú fumas? — estire una mano y punchis! Se hizo la luz, que por cierto hace unos momentos estaba apagada, ya saben, para generar suspenso.

—Oh no, no fumo. Son burbujas, ¿Ves? — Las nombradas flotaron unos instantes por el aire precedentemente a reventar.

—Muy bien, ¿Ya terminaste con tu 'no-se-que-rayos-hacías'?

—Yep. Podemos empezar, vamos Nessa-hualcóyotl y mira como se jode profesionalmente a los demás. — Netzahualcóyotl en realidad, el rey de Texcoco en México, ¡Ja! ¿Entienden?... ¿No entienden?...Bah.

Avanzamos hasta la 'sala de juntas' ¡Bah, mis pantuflas! No son abogados, ¿Acaso no pueden superarlo?

Contrajo el rostro en una mueca tipo: ¿Pero qué leches sucede?, soltó nuestras manos y su vista se perdió en el horizonte. Unió nuestras extremidades de nuevo y sin decir nada salió corriendo.

Okey, si dijo o más bien, grito algo:

— ¡Sulpicia! — Créanme, no quieren saber lo que escuche después.

**¡Hooolaaaaa! :D Ay por el trasero de Jonh Sabritas, los extrañe :( pero tengo mis motivo para no actualizar ^^' Perdónenme, se que quieren lincharme & lo comprendo. ¿Qué tal me quedo el capitulo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Se rieron? ¿Lloraron?**

**¿Reviews?**

**(N/A: Vean el video de 'El coco-video gracioso' para que entiendan mejor el chiste de Alec violador .)**

*Canción de Misión imposible :D


End file.
